Unfortunate Soul
by Ayame3
Summary: Pan and Trunks are doing miserablely after Trunks had married his wife.Trunks slowly realizes,he never loved the woman.And Pan,has to go through her tourment alone.What happens when they meet after 5 long months. Zero Facts helped me on the Trunks POV
1. Pan's POV

Sequal too "You'll Never Know." This is after the whole wedding,atleast 5 months after.Well,enough said.Go ahead and read.Enjoy. ^-^  
  
" Unfortunate Soul..."  
By::Angel-Chan  
  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Trunks. Why did he have to leave? I remember that day like it was yesterday. The image vividly plays over and over in my head. The wedding bells ringing, the crowds causing a ruckus, the happy couple making their way down the isle and out the church. I run out to catch a final glimpse of him, but it's to late.  
  
  
The limousine that was waiting for him, takes him away to who knows where. He drives out of my life. Leaving me alone in the cold shadowy depths of my tormented soul. The world l know it, shattered to pecies. I'm alone..all alone. Sadly, lm the only one single out of the entire Dragon Ball crew now. Marron discovered her feelings toward Uubu. Which was rather shocking at first, but we learned to accept it. Bra, my best friend now has my uncle Goten. To tell you the truth l never expected it. And l still haven't looked for anyone else.  
  
I still have strong feelings for Trunks, but know that he will never feel the same. No matter how much l want, wish, or pray. He'll never be mine..It's been five agonizing months since Trunks had married. And yet still l suffer. Nothings been the same after. He's always busy with his wife, and never has time to even stop by and say hello. Nothing is worth all this agony.  
  
My heart torn to shreds. How can l ever love again? To me, he was the only one. The   
only one l'll ever care for. Life has no meaning anymore. I don't even care about my very existence. It's like my entire life was a lie. The only reason l even picked up fighting was so l could get close to Trunks. Now that he's gone. What do l have in life now? Family? That's a laugh. I doubt they even care.  
  
They barely notice that l've been skipping school and not eating for the past few days. Let alone they don't realize what kind of heart ache l'm suffering through. Friends? What friends? They all have someone now. And they too, spend all their time with each others pair. Sure, l go talk to them every now and then. But all they ever talk about is how much in love they are. I refuse to go to their house now a days.I can't stand listening to them talk about "love". The very thought brings tears to my eyes.Love.Why did l fall in love with someone such as Trunks?  
  
I knew we'd never be, but l always hoped that we one day would be together. United as one. Instead, love has caused me all this suffering and agony. This misfortune and heartache. I cry day and night, as if it's uncontrollable now. Why? Why can't l get over the fact that Trunks no longer can be with me? It's foolish to ever think that he'll one day realize he feels the same way l feel for him. Tomorrow I will see Trunks for the first time in five months.   
  
My family, The Briefs, Marron and her family, basically everyone and myself will be going to celebrate. A baby shower. How degrading.Seen at a baby shower all alone.Everyone l know paired with someone.I have no choice.I atleast wanna see that handsome face of his one more time.He's been haunting my dreams,my very existance is not possible without him in my life.So l'll wait until tommorow.Where l can my lavender haired angel once more..  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Day of the baby shower.And every body arrived.Everybody seemed so happy and cheerfull.Everyone but me.How could they actually be enjoying their time?Oh yeah that's right.Their not hurting inside.I watch as my mother,grandmother,Bulma,and 18 start a conversation,standing in a small circle talking away.While the older men make their way out to talk and drink a few.All except Vegeta,who was standing against the wall in his usual position.Crossing his arms,and looking at all those within the huge room.Uubu and Marron sat side by side in a couch,feeding eachother the food they had on their plate.  
  
It was sickening.I was actually starting to think like Vegeta.I guess he's gone through heart ache on his own when he lost his father and all those he cared for when planet Vegeta was destroyed.Hand in hand,Bra and Goten make their way to start a conversation with the one l love.Trunks.  
  
He never looked better.I sighed dreamily as l admired him from afar.Only wishing that his wife,the one who bared his child,were me instead of that woman who stood by his side.I scoffed angrily at the sight of her.I couldn't help but be jelouse.l stood against a wall,resting my back against it gently,my arms crossed across my chest.For once l resembled Vegeta.He thought l was actually mocking him,and made his way over to argue with me.Of course,l was to upset to argue back.  
  
While he yelled in my ear l stood their perfectly still,smirking slightly as l turned to face him.But never uttering a word.  
  
I giggled slightly as he saw the smirk on my lips and began to get even more frustrated and angered with me.  
  
"You inscolent brat!!Stop stealing my trademarks!!"he yelled.  
  
Causing all the others to laugh slightly.Everyone thought l was playing around.Well atleast l got their attention for once.Soon Vegeta grew tired of argueing,and leaned his back against the wall.Crossing his own two arms,standing by my side.I swear,we looked practically related.We both had the same slightly angered expression on our face.  
  
And barely uttered a word.I guess he was actually glad he had someone who was remotely like him for that breif moment.Everyone feared him,and his own two children didn't act anything like him.Well,except for Bra every now and then when she started yelling.But that's a different story.I watched as everyone was talking about how brave l was to even try to mock Vegeta.I blinked slightly,its not like it was on purpose.  
  
"Boy Gohan.Your daughter sure has alot of guts to go ahead and try to mock Vegeta."Krillen said with a slight sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Aint it the truth" he said,sighing later on after.I had to admit,l rather liked the attention.  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes off Trunks.He looked absolutely breathtakeing.I didn't have the nerve to even go up to him and start a conversation.Me,of all people,actually scared.It made no sense,neither did the reason why l loved him so.There was just...something about him.That told me l needed to be with him.That we were perfect together.Soon,l was beggining to enjoy myself.It was nice to be with my friends again.Bra and Marron started talking to me other than their relationship with Goten or Uubu.But the conversation would change every now and then to the two men both were in love with.Turns out Bra was pregnant,and nobody but me and Marron know now.And Marron is engaged,wich only l and know now.Confuseing rather.But,it was quite sad for me.I had noone,and alreaydy all my friends were leaving me.I'd just have to get used to the fact that l'll be alone always.Our conversation stopped when we heard Goten whistle loudly.Causing everyone in the room to grow silent.Goten cleared his throught and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you.Now.Today,we are here to celebrate the upcomeing of a new Z member that is soon to come.And to congradulate the lucky parents.We wish the both of you good luck on your comeing bundle of joy...may you two be happy with whatever a child you have.Know that the both of you will always have somone looking out for you..and those people are...us."Trunks and his wife,Nabiki smiled as the entire room clapped gladly.All but me and Vegeta.He growled slightly underneath his breath,that caused me too look at him slightly confused.  
  
"That girl isn't right for him.He would have been better off with you brat."he stated.I smiled sadly as he said that.  
  
"I thought we would have been better off together too..."He looked at me with a cocked brow after what l had said.Obviously he had just found out how l felt about him.Yet,I bow my head sadly,and soon showed myself out.Leaving everyone else in the room behind me.I sat on the stoop alone,preferably not wanting anyone to ask me what was wrong.To my discomfort,l felt a masculine hand place itself on my shoulder.I look up to see him,the one l so secretly loved.I turn away not to meet his gaze.I couldn't.It would only hurt me inside knowing he'll never be mine.To stare into his handsome blue irises and know that even though he's so close, he's miles away.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Hey Pan, what are you doing out here?" he asked somewhat concerned. As if he knew what l was going through.  
  
" Nothing..just thinking." I said somewhat sadly. Not really wanting to comfort him and say. I love you, be with me. Leave that woman behind.  
  
"About what?" you asked curiously. As if you wanted me too answer you with a special answer.  
  
"Just...about you and Nabiki..."I sigh heavily, and choke back the tears that had formed on my eyes.  
  
"What about?" he looked at me with a stern gaze. As if he were looking deep within me to find the answer.  
  
".. That you..that you are gonna forget about me. And were never going to spend time together like before. Worst of all...l won't be able to see you anymore. Your always going to be busy with a baby." l said, a few tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't exactly telling the entire truth. I still hadn't told him how l felt towards him. Why was it so hard? I knew l couldn't tell him about my feelings because of his relationship. But it was incredibly hard not to feel nothing but love for the man by my side.I felt nothing my heart ache. I wanted him with me.  
  
He hesitated to respond, but finally did."Oh...well..Pan.You see. You and l...we don't really spend anymore time together anymore because l have a family now. A new life. But that doesn't mean lm going to push you away. I care for you...and l'll do my best to keep in touch with you.But...l suggest you go looking out for someone you can share you life with. Like me..."he planted his shoulder gently atop of my shoulder. And rubbed it gently. His touch sent a stimulating vibe throughout my body. Enjoying his touch while it lasted. Look for someone else? Ha, as if there was anybody else l could possibly love other than him. He kisses me cheek softly, those softer tender lips against my cheek. How l wish they had met my own two lips instead of my cheek. I felt my cheek grow hot knew l was blushing. I looked back at him. Slightly confused.  
  
"It's not healthy...to be sad your entire life Pan. Live a little, and look out for someone you care about. Know that l'll always..always be there with you."Although it didn't help much with my jealousy. But..it made me feel better about myslef.I smiled and looked up at my handsome angel.And nod as if it were a thank you. As if he knew what l meant, he nodded in return and stood back on both feet.  
  
"Come back in later on okay. It's getting kinda late..."and with that, he walked into the house with a small hint of hesitation. I smile slightly. Looks like l'm just going to have to face the facts.  
  
I'm not with him. And probably never will be. But at least l know we can always be friends. Of course l'm still jealous, but what is there to do? He's in love, and l can't change how he feels. I smile slightly as l sit outside on the front door's stoop, and look out into the horizon. Who knows. Maybe there's someone out there for me. I know one thing though. I'll never love anybody like l loved, and forever will love, Trunks Vegeta Briefs.  
  
  
* Fin *  
  
  
  
(You like? Did you? send reviews. PLEASE! ::Gets on all four and begs:: All right you don't have too. =) Hope you liked it. ^-^ Ciao for now. Later peoplez.Oh,Zero Facts helped out on the next chapter. So l didn't do this entirely alone.) 


	2. Trunks' POV

Trunks POV  
  
Geeze, why did I have to go and get married. I don't even love my wife. I don't even consider her my wife. I even thought about objecting to this marriage when the minister had said if there were any objections to this marriage, and what not. But I stood there, letting my true love slip through my fingers. I walked out of the church holding my new bride's hand, and got into that limo, as I watched my love run out and look for me. And still I did nothing to stop the car. And now, it's been five months, five miserable months without seeing her. And now, I'm about to be a father. Great, just what I needed, knock up some woman I don't even care about. Why did I have to be such a coward and a jerk. I still remember that limo ride, as we pulled away from the church, whispering those words, hoping she would hear, while my wife is already trying to get my clothes off me. I knew then and there, it was gonna be a long life without Pan by my side.  
  
Now comes the baby shower, at least I'll get to see Pan again. Hoping she'll be alone, and possibly waiting for me. But I can't think like that, I'm married now, not happily married, I'm never gonna be truly happy without Pan wearing that ring of mine. Why didn't I ask Pan.......  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally, the day for the baby shower comes. I wait inside hoping that Pan will show. I'm extremely nervous, it's been so long. Will she have changed any? Will I look different to her? So many questions pop into my head. But they are all laid to rest when I finally see her. The most beautiful creature to ever walk this planet, graces me with her appearance. I don't care that mom or dad or even bra or goten showed up, just Pan, my sweet Pan. I stayed away for the most part, trying to think of what I would say to her. Plus I didn't want to go near my father, as he walked to her as she was mocking him. He then started to yell at her, she didn't seem to mind him at all, so I stayed away, not wanting to embarass myself or Vegeta today. He then soon stopped yelling and leaned against the wall next to Pan. It was amazing, she looked more like him than I did. Same stance against the wall, same angered expression. They stood there for a minute or so before Pan was rushed by her old friends, Bra and Marron. So still I stayed away, I wanted to be alone with her, but couldn't find the right time. Then Goten whistles and stops everyone from talking. He talked about some mumbo jumbo crap about a new Z warrior or whatever, I was too busy thinking about Pan to hear. After Goten had finished talking, stupid windbag, go away why don't you. I mean he was my best friend and all, but sometimes I couldn't stand him. I saw Pan and Vegeta talking for a few minutes, but I wasn't close enough to hear. She then walked outside, perfect, I can go out there and talk to her, maybe even tell her how I feel about her. I waited a few minutes then silently walked out there. There was my goddess, sitting on the stoop. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, and instantly looked away. I had just missed her eyes, it had been a while since I saw her beautiful eyes. I was right there, why didn't I just come out and say it already.  
"Hi Trunks," she had said a bit gloomily.  
"Hey Pan, why are you out here," I was concerned about her, after all I loved her.  
"Oh....I'm just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About you, and your....wife."  
"Why," I asked, hoping she would tell me that my "wife" wasn't right for me, and that she was.  
"Because," her face not looking at mine yet. "Because you are going to forget about me, and all your time will be consumed with the new baby." She said as I saw a few tears come from her eyes.  
"Oh, well, you see Pan," I wasn't sure how I was going to say it. I thought more along the lines of, I want to be with you always, and that I love you, but what came out was, "we don't spend any time together anymore because I have a family to think about. I have a new life ahead of me, That doesn't mean we'll stop being around one another, you're my friend, and we'll still spend time together. But I suggest you go look for someone, like I did...." Oh yeah, great advice, I don't even love the woman I'm with and I'm telling her to look for someone? I put my shoulder on hers and gently kissed her cheek. What soft skin she had, she might have been a tomboy, but still she had soft skin, and I loved it. If only it had been her lips I was kissing. I saw her blush, and then she looked at me a bit confused. "It's not healthy to be sad all your life Pan. Go out and have some fun with life, and look out for those you care about. At least you know I'm always here for you." Still I had not said what I wanted to say, why can't I just say it, plain and simple, I love you Pan. She looked at me with a smile and nodded. I nodded and stood back up. I walked to the door, "Come back in later ok? it's getting kinda late." Having said that, I hesitated and entered the house without telling her how I felt. Why was I such a coward, and I began to wonder if I would ever tell her how I felt 


End file.
